Waiting
by Mrs. Florish
Summary: Out by the forbidden forest a lone figure waits


**Summary: At the edge of the forbidden forest a werewolf waits.**

**Warnings: Canines fun**

**Pairings:RemusxHarryxSirius**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to J.**

**"..." talking**

**'...' thoughts**

_**At the edge of the forbidden forest a lone figure stood waiting. The sun was setting and he was getting restless. Tonight was the night of the full moon and the wolf in him was dying to come out. He'd already taken his wolfs-bane now all he need do was wait. Little did he now that someone else was too...**_

_**Back at the castle another figure was roaming the halls towards the entrance of the school undetected. He was also waiting but for the teachers to leave. He was too change as soon as he got outside since doing it inside was too risky. He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. Not even the figure outside. **_

_**As the sun began to set he slipped out and changed into his animagus form. A Black wolf cub with red streaks emerged. Green eyes shoon in the last bit of sun rays seeking out the lone figure by the forest. **_

_**Seeing the transformation about to begin he hurried over.**_

_**Remus Lupin looked up as a wolf cub came close to him. Before he could react he started trembling. The moon was out, no clouds to block its rays. Within seconds the transformation was done. Though it didn't happen like it usually did. For one he wasn't alone, the cub came over and rubbed against him, keeping the pain at bay. **_

_**When Moony opened his lupine eyes he gave a bark in delight. The cub sat in front of him, baring his neck in a submissive gesture. The cub held still as Moony bit down on his neck gently and shook. After he was done Moony began to wonder who this little one was and why he was out here all alone. **_

_**'Well no matter he's my cub now. It won't be so lonely around here anymore.' thought Moony. 'Though I have to give him a name.'**_

_**'There's no need for that Moony,' the cub's voice rang through his head making him jump. He knew that voice anywhere! **_

_**'Harry?'**_

_**'Hey Moony!' Harry cried out through his mind, tail wagging behind him. 'And you can call me Blaze!'**_

_**'Harry, is this your animagus form?' **_

_**'Yep! I wanted to surprise you.'**_

_**'Well that I am. When did you learn and why are you out here pass curfew?'**_

_**'Came to keep you company since Padfoot can't be here. And I found a book on Animagus Forms in the library at Grimauld Place.'**_

_**'I thougt you were spending an awful lot a time in there'**_

_**'Ah come on Moony, we have all night to for chat can't it wait till later?' Harry admonished with a flick of his tail. **_

_**'Yeah it can wait' he answered as Harry ran into the forest and Moony gave chase.**_

_**The two wolves ran through the forbidden forest, hiding behind trees then running off again in a wolf version of tag. In and out of the shadows they ran dancing in the moon's gaze. Off towards the castle a figure stood watching, waiting. Neither of the two wolves knew that Sirius Black had come to visit Harry before he started his new school year. Since it was the full moon he was sulking cause he couldn't be there for Moony. Imagine his suprise when he got there that not only was Moony the new DADA teacher, but also that Harry was an Animagus. **_

_**As the sun set and the moon began its nightly spell a howl broke him out of his thoughts. He moved towards the windows in his rooms over looking the Forbbiden Forest, and found the most amusing sight. There was Moony chasing around a wolf cub in and out of the forest. This cheered him up greatly as he now knew where Remmy was and Padfoot could go for a run with him. He changed into a bear sized black dog and made his way out of the castle. All the while wondering who the cub could be. **_

_**Meanwhile Moony and Blaise were rolling around near the lake. As they broke apart they noticed a big black dog approaching. Blaise gave an excited yip when he noticed Padfoot had joined them. Padfoot ran over to Moony and bared his neck in a submissive gesture, waiting. Moony leaned over and sniffed his nec before clamping down and shaking gently. As he let go he gave his mate a lick on his muzzle.**_

_**'When did you get here Paddy?' Moony asked.**_

_**'Tonight. Dumbledor sent for me a few hours ago. He didn't tell me you were here though' he huffed.**_

_**'That's ok Paddy.'**_

_**'Hey Moony who's the squirt?' Padfoot asked as Blaise started to stalk his tail.**_

_**'That's Blaise.'**_

_**'Hey Siri!' Blaise reasponded.**_

_**'Harry! Is that you?' **_

_**'Yep.'**_

_**'I heard you had an Animagus form but no one told me what it was. I'm proud of you kiddo'**_

_**'Thanks Siri. I came out here to keep Moony company.'**_

_**'Well now he has both of us doesn't he?' The black dog and the cub both looked at eachother then turned to Moony.**_

_**'What's with the look you two?' Moony asked, only to be jumped by the two canines. As they released him they ran towards the lake leaving a dazed werewolf behind.**_

_**When he recovered Moony bonded off after them. When he caught up him pushed Padfoot over the edge of the bank of the lake then went after the cub. Blaise, anticipating this, ran off before hand and tried to hide behind the bushes, moving from bush to bush hoping to confuse Moony's nose for sure that the wolf could smell him out. **_

_**'Come out come out where ever you are cub' sang Moony even though he knew exactly where Blaise was. Even if his sent was spread around , Moony could still hear him just fine, though he would have to give the cub credit for his way of thinking. Moony headed in the opposite direction of the cub hoping to draw him out of hiding when he was tackled by a wet and disgruntled Padfoot. **_

_**'Was that really called for Moony?' **_

_**'Hey I've been jumped twice now and you can't handle a little water Paddy?' Moony chuckled.**_

_**'There's a giant squid in there you know'**_

_**'Yeah. I know' Monny said, still laughing. Out of nowhere they were hit by a ball of black fur that ran off again. **_

_**'Hey did he just run us over Moony?'**_

_**'Yep. I think its time he learn to play the way we do.'**_

_**'Oh yeah!' **_

_**They ran after the cub following him back to the forest where they began to show him what it meant to be a Marauder. When morning came both dog and cub stood near as the werewolf went through his transformation, making sure he knew they were with him all the way. After it was all over they nuzzeled him making sure he was comfortable. Padfoot and Blaise changed back into their human forms and took Remus up to the castle where they lead him to his rooms on the second floor. Once they put him to bed they ssat beside him, waiting until he woke up so he wouldn't be alone. If they had it their way, he would never be alone again.**_


End file.
